Students Know Best
by Ayolen
Summary: James is shipping himself with Lily. All the rest Hogwarts shipping him with Snape. Fem!Severus


_I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

It started from Mary McDonald.

In a casual conversation between her and Emmeline Vance, when she first told her friend about shipping.

Vance shook her head and looked at Mary with wondering eyes.

"Explain to me again, why do all this madness?"

"I told you," Mary exhaled and pulled a rippling strand of hair out of her left eye, "it's fun. It helps to see an interesting outlook on people and, moreover, come out so romantic and fascinating stories!"

The allegation does not appear to have convinced the girl. "But it's stupid."

"How do you not understand?" Mary, devoted to her Gryffindor stubbornness, was unwilling to retreat until the point was reached in its entirety. "It's leisure. No, it's more than that, it's art!"

Emmeline looked skeptical.

Mary looked around the yard, looking for support. "Lily, come here for a second."

Lily broke away from her conversation with Alice Newlin and the two girls approached with a smile.

"What's up?"

Mary immediately took over the call. "I was trying to explain to Emmeline why people write fanfictions and shipping couples."

"Shipping?" Alice looked curious.

"That's the kind of entertainment the muggles do." Lily explained, "You actually pick two people and write a story about them as a couple."

"But it's stupid." Said Vance again. "There is no point in having people in the story when they don't really like or relate."

"On the contrary," Lily declared, "this is a very interesting topic. Usually, people who don't have any connection at all are usually not matched. There must always be something to connect them."

Alice looked curious, "Like what?"

Lily's green eyes sparkled with inspiration. "Sometimes it's unrequited love, sometimes an attraction the couple denies and sometimes it's such a deep and hidden relationship that the two despise each other without understanding. It's really amazing. There can be so many options. Love is a very complicated thing. Sometimes people don't realize it was in front of their eyes Theirs, until it's gone, they just get it on the agenda."

Mary nodded gravely. "Or it could happen if one of the partners suddenly sees the other in a different light, maybe discover some dark secret from the past or something he struggles with everyday. He will come and save his mate and realize that this is the thing he most want in the world, while the second person will feel relax and safe next to his prince on the white horse."

Lily nodded, "As complicated and difficult as possible, the story is more interesting and the connection is stronger." She emphasized.

Emmeline groaned and decided it was better to agree with Mary in the first moment and let the issue go.

"So it doesn't really reflect reality, but with an existing foundation that could have led to that?" Alice asked.

"Yes."

"And how much the connection between the two is tighter, does that indicate a deeper emotion inside?"

"Yes!" Lily and Mary shouted together.

Mary put a finger to her lips, "Actually, you gave me a very good idea for my next story."

Lily thought for a moment, letting her mind wallow in the idea. A keen spark came into her eyes. "Oh, my dear! That's the most delusional thing I've ever thought about in life. I have to document it!"

The two girls left, each to her quiet place where she could work on her special project.

Vance looked at them wonderingly. "You know, it really fits some people in school..."

Alice's eyes widened. "There's a perfect couple here at Hogwarts!" She dug into her bag after a notebook and sat down on the bench next to it.

_._

Rosier waved his hands in the air as he finished explaining, "That's actually how this thing works."

Mulciber snorted, "The muggles are more stupid than I thought, and my opinion of them was low in advance."

Avery scratched his chin, "But it's interesting. Not helpful, of course, but definitely an inspiring recreation."

Rosier raised an eyebrow, "Are you just the give a compliment to the muggles?"

Avery shrugged. "It doesn't belong to them. Anyone can write a story about a couple that inspires him. I don't see how muggles have anything to do with it."

Regulus, who partially absorbed what was being said in the common room, joined the boys.

"I agree. Muggles are barely able to do anything useful about themselves, they just have to write imaginary stories. Why don't we get the best of both worlds?"

Anger and screams were heard outside the doorway of the common Slytherin room, a moment later, a nervous, angry Snape marched furiously into the room and next to the dormitories.

Mulciber mused to himself, "You know what? I see it happening. A wicked boy who harasses a certain girl, only shows hatred and evil for years, and everything to cover up hidden feelings of love." He smirked evilly.

"Or the boy doesn't hate her," Regulus interjected, "maybe it just comes off as an exaggerated flirtation, like a lot of boys that attracted to girls in braids, just that a spoiled kid doesn't see the boundaries."

Avery nodded, "That's exactly what I'm talking about. There is a reflection of psychology on the subject."

_._

A week later, all Hogwarts heard about the subject of the shiping, no name was explicitly stated (though it was written too many times), but there was no one who did not comment.

The explanation provided by word of mouth, bore fruit and everyone, without exception, saw only one pair fit for the writing task.

That is, everyone but the couple himself, what only added to the excitement around Hogwarts.

James first heard about it from Peter, who heard from Marlene that heard from Frank who had heard from Alice.

He burst into the dormitory he shared with the other pranks and told for half an hour to trample, how much that description suited him and Lily, Remus smiled in response, unable to draw his friend's attention to the picture that all other Hogwarts saw.

Sirius, who was far more impatient than Remus, after entering the room and hearing James's excited monologue for five minutes, burst into a hysterical, howling laugh and couldn't stop.

James, hurt and offended, walked out of the castle into the yard and kicked gravelly stones, grumbling under his nose.

The aimless and inattentive wandering, of course, only led him to the collision with another student, and of course, who turned out to be the most hated girl, Severus Snape.

They both fell to the ground with a thud. James landed on the smaller girl, causing her to take the full blow.

It took Severus a long moment to fade away, before the black spots in front of her eyes became clear and she wished she would never see it.

"Potter." She growled.

The boy turned his gaze to the girl and return a growl, "What's wrong, Snivelly? It's hard to stand on the crooked spider's legs?"

Severus growled, trying to keep his body away from herself.

Potter only smirked at her pathetic attempt, his desire to see her humiliated and miserable, overcoming his desire to stay away from the girl he hated.

What he certainly did not expect to hear is all the students present in the yard gasping and beginning with a loud scream.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

The shock was so deep that both Severus and James froze, unable to move.

The commotion continued with vigorous cries.

"Ki-iss! Ki-iss! Ki-iss! Ki-iss!"

The two students came to life only as soon as they saw the one Lily Evans participating in the riots and seemed incomparably enthusiastic.

The Gryffindor boy and Slytherin girl jumped to their feet and fled in two opposite directions.

"That's the denial." There were rumbling conversational voices. "No, that's the mystery element!"

"No, no, it's the fear of letting yourself be hurt by the other."

"Did you see how Potter didn't rush away?"

"How did Snape look at him?"

At this moment, new content has been created for the fascinating projects of Hogwarts students.

The next moment, everyone in the yard was loading the library, much to Madame Pines' dismay.

Mary, who was among the only people still standing in the yard, turned to Lily.

"Do you know this fanart topic?"

* * *

_Okay, this is just come to my mind and I was have to write it, even I have like million other fics to update already... why am I doing it to myself? "_

_Anyway! Hope you liked it, I'll very glad to hear your opinion!_

_Please review! _


End file.
